wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tragedja Koroska/05
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ V. Wielbłądy, jedne płowe, inne białe, klęczały długim sznurem, poruszając rytmicznie żującemi szczękami i kołysząc wdzięcznie osadzonemi łbami w jakiś niemal zalotny sposób. Przeważnie były to śliczne stworzenia, wysmukłe, o płynnej linji karku — co oznacza dobrą rasę. Znajdowało się jednak między niemi kilka okazów mniej zgrabnych, z sierścią nieczyszczoną i zeszpeconą przez czarne plamy od dawnych wypalań. Te przeznaczone były do noszenia ciężarów i łagwi z wodą. Ale parę minut wystarczyło, by zdjąć z nich ładunki i przygotować miejsce dla jeńców. Nie skrępowano nikogo, z wyjątkiem księdza Stuarta. Arabowie zrozumieli bowiem, że to jest duchowny, a przyzwyczajeni w myśli łączyć religję z okrucieństwem, wzięli jego dziki wybuch za fakt całkiem naturalny i uważali go za najniebezpieczniejszego i najbardziej zaradnego ze wszystkich. Związali mu tedy ręce plecionemi postronkami z wielbłąda. Inni natomiast, nie wyłączając dragomana i dwóch czarnych żołnierzy, mogli jechać swobodnie, — sama ociężałość ich wierzchowców była dostateczną rękojmią, że nie uciekną. Śród wrzasków ludzkich i ryków wielbłądów, zwierzęta podniosły się na nogi. Długi orszak rozwinął się w pojedynkę i ruszył, zostawiając za sobą świadka lepszych dni — rzekę — i kierując się ku migotliwej błękitnej sreżodze, zawisłej nad bezkresnym obszarem, nad wspaniałą i straszną zarazem pustynią, na której, jak pręgi tygrysie, znaczyły się czarne skały i złote piaski. Żaden z białych jeńców, prócz pułkownika Cochrane’a, nigdy w życiu nie siedział na wielbłądzie. Przerażająca wysokość, gdy spojrzeli na ziemię, dziwne kołysanie, a nadomiar niepewne siodło, sprawiały, że czuli się niedobrze i drżeli ze strachu. Ale fizyczna przykrość była niczem wobec gorzkich myśli, jakie ich nurtowały. Co za przepaść między ich dotychczasowem życiem, a życiem obecnem! A jednak, jaki krótki czas i przestrzeń je dzielą! Niema jeszcze godziny, jak stali na szczycie skały, śmieli się i żartowali, albo skarżyli się na upał i muchy, niezbyt odporni wobec drobnych niewygód. Headingly był superkrytyczny co do kolorytu krajobrazu. Nie mogli teraz zatrzeć w pamięci koloru jego własnej twarzy, kiedy leżał na czarnych kamieniach. Sadie szczebiotała o modach angielskich i o paryskich gałganach. Teraz przycisnęła się napół żywa do kuli drewnianego siodła, a w głowie jej, jak czerwona gwiazda nadziei, wschodziła myśl o samobójstwie. Ludzkie uczucia, inteligencja, rozumowanie, wszystko to znikło, przepadło, — zostało brutalne upokorzenie przez siłę. A tymczasem gdzieś u zakrętu skalnego, czekał na nich ich parowczyk, salon, białe obrusy, błyszczące szklanki, najnowsza powieść i dzienniki londyńskie. Nawet obdarzeni najmniej lotną wyobraźnią, między nimi widzieli to wszystko dokładnie: biała zasłona, pani Schlesinger w wielkim żółtym kapeluszu od słońca, pani Belmont na ogrodowem krześle. Leży to niemal w polu ich widzenia ten pływający okruch ich domowego życia, a każde chybotliwe i ciche stąpnięcie wielbłądów oddala ich w beznadziejność. Dziś rano jeszcze jak ojcowsko czuwała nad nimi Opatrzność, jakie wesołe było życie, — pospolite może trochę, ale jakie pełne uroku i spokoju! A teraz? Pułkownik poznał odrazu z czerwonych turbanów, z kaftanów łaciastych i z żółtych butów, że ma do czynienia nie ze zbójecką bandą koczowników, ale z regularną armją kalifa. Teraz, w czasie pochodu przez pustynię, wyszła na jaw pewna elementarna dyscyplina wojskowa, odpowiednia do ich celów. O milę przed nimi i daleko na obu skrzydłach posuwały się patrole, wynurzając się i ginąc śród piaszczystych wzgórz. Ali Wad Ibrahim jechał na czele karawany, a jego przysadzisty adjutant dowodził tylną strażą. Główny korpus ciągnął się na jakieś dwieście jardów i w samym jego środku znajdowała się nieszczęsna grupka jeńców. Nie starano się wcale ich rozdzielić i Stephens potrafił się wkrótce tak urządzić, że jego wielbłąd wszedł pomiędzy wielbłądy pań. „Niech się pani nie poddaje“ — mówił adwokat do pani Adams — „prawda, jesteśmy zupełnie bezbronni wobec przemocy, ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że z właściwej strony poczynione będą kroki, aby doprowadzić rzecz do porządku. Jestem przekonany, iż skończy się na chwilowej przykrości. Gdyby nie ten łotr Manzor, wogóle by tu pani nie było.“ Smutno było patrzeć na biedną bostonkę, bo w godziną stała się staruszka. Śniade policzki jej zapadły, a oczy z pod głębokich sińców świeciły dzikim blaskiem. Przelękłe spojrzenie obracała ciągle na Sadie. Musi być jakiś anioł rozbicia, który skarby swoje gromadzi tylko w chwilach pogromów. Bo oto tę gromadkę światowców wleczonych w potępienie, odbiegła do szczętu pustota i samolubstwo i każdy tylko troszczył i martwił się o innych. Sadie myślała o ciotce, ciotka myślała o Sadie, mężczyźni myśleli o kobietach, Belmont myślał o żonie, ale myślał jeszcze i o czemś innem, bo tak długo kopał w łopatkę wielbłąda obcasem, aż znalazł się koło panny Adams. „Mam tu coś dla pani“ — szepnął. — „Mogą nas rozdzielić lada chwila. Musimy się przedtem odpowiednio urządzić.“ „Rozdzielą nas?“ — jęknęła. „Niech pani nie mówi tak głośno, bo ten przeklęty Manzor znowu nas gotów wydać. Chcę wierzyć, że tak się nie stanie, ale w każdym razie powinniśmy być przygotowani na najgorsze. Mogą naprzykład chcieć się pozbyć mężczyzn, a panie zatrzymać.“ Panna Adams wzdrygnęła się. „Co tu robić? Boże wielki, co tu robić? Jestem stara kobieta, nic mi się już nie należy. Mniejsza o mnie. Ale Sadie — nie mogę o tem myśleć. Matka czeka na nią w domu, a ja“ — złożyła chude ręce w bezgranicznej rozpaczy. „Niech pani schowa ręce pod okrycie!“ — szeptał Belmont, przysuwając się tak, że ich wielbłądy otarły się o siebie. — „I niech pani tego nie puszcza. O tak, dobrze. A teraz niech to pani wsunie pod stanik. Ma pani klucz, który wszystkie drzwi otworzy.“ Panna Adams poznała, co jej wetknął w rękę i przez chwilę patrzyła na niego jak obłąkana. Potem zagryzła wargi i zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Niemniej wsunęła pistolecik pod suknię i jechała dalej śród kotłujących się myśli. Czy to naprawdę ona, Eliza Adams z Bostonu, której wązkie, szczęśliwe życie toczyło się między wytwornem mieszkaniem na Commonwealth Avenue, a kościołem prezbyterjańskim na Tremont? Oto siedzi okrakiem na wielbłądzie, z ręką na kurku pistoletu, a myśl jej waży i usprawiedliwia morderstwo. O życie podstępne i zdradliwe, jakże ci mamy wierzyć? Pokaż nam najgorsze oblicze twoje, a zmierzymy się z tobą ale ty najgroźniejsze jesteś, gdy nam jaśniejesz w całym wdzięku i łagodności. „W najgorszym razie jest to tylko kwestja okupu“ — mówił Stephehs do Sadie wbrew własnemu przeświadczeniu. — „Przytem jesteśmy zawsze jeszcze bliżej Egiptu niż kraju derwiszów. Zarządzą napewno energiczny pościg za nami. Nie powinna pani upadać na duchu. Wszystko będzie dobrze“. „Ja się wcale nie boję“ — odparła Sadie, obracając ku niemu wybladłą twarz, która zadawała kłam jej słowom. — „Jesteśmy wszyscy w ręku Boga, a On nas nie zgubi. Łatwo mówić, że się w Niego wierzy, gdy wszystko idzie po myśli, teraz można naprawdę dowieść. Jeżeli On jest w tem błękitnem niebie...“ „Jest!...“ — odezwał się jakiś głos za nimi. Był to ksiądz z Birminghamu, który przyłączył się do ich kółka. Związane ręce przytwierdzone miał do siodła, a ciężkie ciało huśtało się w niebezpieczny sposób przy każdym ruchu wielbłąda. Zraniona noga ociekała krwią, oblepiona cała przez muchy, rozgorzałe słońce pustyni prażyło go w gołą głowę, bo kapelusz i parasol przepadły w czasie bijatyki. Dostawał gorączki i na wielkie blade jego policzki wystąpiły plamy rumieńców, a w piwnych wołowych oczach ukazały się jakieś iskry. Spółtowarzyszom wydawał się zawsze trochę pospolity. Teraz z bolesnego wstrząśnienia wyszedł przemieniony, uduchowił się i wyszlachetniał. Szła od niego jakaś spokojna siła, która udzielała się innym. Mówił o życiu i śmierci, o ich teraźniejszości i nadziejach na przyszłość i na czarnej chmurze ich nędzy wystąpiło złote obrzeże. Cecil Brown wzruszał ramionami, bo w godzinę nie mógł zmienić poglądu na świat, ale inni, nawet Fardet, francuz, czuli się wzmocnieni i pokrzepieni. Wszyscy zdjęli kapelusze, kiedy ksiądz się modlił. Pułkownik zrobił turban ze swojej jedwabnej czerwonej chustki i nalegał, żeby ksiądz zgodził się go włożyć. W codziennem ubraniu i strojnem nakryciu głowy wyglądał jakby się przebrał dla zabawy dzieci. Powoli do przykrości i zmęczenia, wywołanego ruchem wielbłądów, przyłączać się zaczęła straszna męka pragnienia. Słońce piekło ich z góry, piasek oślepiał od dołu, a cała wielka równina była tak jaskrawa, że mieli wrażenie, iż jadą po stygnącej blasze roztopionego metalu. Wargi im popękały, języki były jak kawały wyschłej skóry, zaczęli w szczególny sposób seplenić mówiąc, bo tylko samogłoski mogli wymawiać bez trudu. Pannie Adams broda opadła na piersi, a kapelusz zsunął się na twarz. „Ciocia zemdleje, jeżeli jej nie damy wody — rzekła Sadie. — „Niech pan coś poradzi“. Najbliżej jadący derwisze należeli wszyscy do Baggarów, oprócz jednego, murzyna, prostaka jakiegoś, ze śladami ospy na twarzy. W porównaniu z arabami wyraz jego wydawał się poczciwy i Stephens odważył się trącić go w łokieć, a potem wskazał na worek z wodą i na omdlewającą kobietę. Murzyn energicznie zaprzeczył głową, ale jednocześnie znacząco spojrzał ku arabom, jakby chciał dać do zrozumienia, że gdyby nie oni, postąpiłby zupełnie inaczej. Następnie, uderzywszy się wskazującym palcem w piersi, rzekł: „Tippy Tilly“. „Co takiego?“ zapytał pułkownik Cochrane. „Tippy Tilly“ — powtórzył murzyn, zniżając głos, jakby chciał być słyszany tylko przez jeńców. Pułkownik wstrząsnął głową. „Moja arabszczyzna niedaleko sięga. Nic nie wiem, o co mu idzie“ — rzekł. „Tippy Tilly, Hiks Pasza“ — powtórzył murzyn. „Mam wrażenie, że ten człowiek jest nam przyjazny, ale nic nie rozumiem“ — zwrócił się pułkownik do Belmonta. — „Czy pan myśli, że nazywa się Tippy Tilly i że to on zabił Hiksa Paszę?“ Murzyn pokazał wielkie białe zęby, słysząc, że powtarzają jego słowa i rzekł znowu: — „AiwaAiwa — przekręcone angielskie: I was = byłem. Tippy Tilly, bimbaszi Mortimer — Bum“. „Do kaduka, mam go!“ — krzyknął Belmont — „to ma być po angielsku. Tippy Tilly znaczy „Egiptian Artillery“. Służył w artylerji egipskiej pod bim-baszą Mortimerem. Kiedy rozbito Hiksa Paszę, dostał się do niewoli i, żeby uratować życie, został derwiszem. Czy nie?“ Pułkownik powiedział parę słów po arabsku i dostał odpowiedź, ale w tej samej chwili nadjechali dwaj arabowie, murzyn popędził wielbłąda i oddalił się. „Odgadł pan“ — odezwał się pułkownik. — „Ten człowiek jest nam przyjazny i wolałby bić się za kedywa niż za kalifa. Wiem, że nic dla nas zrobić nie może, ale bywałem w gorszych opałach i zawsze wychodziłem cało. Zresztą jesteśmy dotąd w sferze, gdzie może nas doścignąć pogoń i będziemy jeszcze przez czterdzieści osiem godzin“. Belmont zaczął obliczać po swojemu, wolno i z rozwagą. „Na skale byliśmy około dwunastej. Zaczną się o nas niepokoić na statku, o ile nie wrócimy do drugiej“. „Tak“ — przerwał pułkownik — „miała to być nasza pora śniadaniowa. Przypominam sobie, żem mówił, iż po powrocie chcę mieć... Boże mój, lepiej nie myśleć o tem!“ „Kapitan jest stary niedołęga“ — ciągnął, dalej Belmont, — „ale mam bezwzględne zaufanie do zaradności i energji mojej żony. Ona to zrobi, że zaraz dadzą znać. Jeżeli, powiedzmy, wyjadą o pół do trzeciej, w Halfa będą o trzeciej, ponieważ płyną z wodą. Jak długo, mówili, że trwa przygotowanie oddziału wielbłądziego?“ „Weźmy godzinę“. „Drugą godzinę zajmie przeprawa przez rzekę. Staną przy skale Abu-Sir i wpadną na nasz trop około szóstej. Potem już jest prosta sprawa. Jesteśmy tylko o cztery godziny od nich i niektóre wielbłądy są pomęczone. Możemy jeszcze być ocaleni, pułkowniku!“ „Niektórzy z nas, zapewne. Nie wierzę, żeby padre odżył jutro i nie mam złudzeń co do panny Adams. Nie są stworzeni do tego rodzaju przygód. Przytem nie powinniśmy zapominać, że arabowie mają zwyczaj mordować jeńców, gdy przychodzi odsiecz. Proszę pana, w razie gdyby pan wrócił, a ja nie, mam tu pewien zastaw i chciałbym, aby pan wziął tę rzecz w ręce“. Jechali nachyleni ku sobie i cali pochłonięci omawianą sprawą. Przyjazny murzyn, który nazwał siebie Tippy Tilly, wydobył skądeś zmaczany w wodzie gałgan, wsunął go nieznacznie do rąk Stephens’owi i panna Adams zwilżyła nim wargi. Te parę kropel starczyło, by ją pokrzepić, a kiedy kryzys minął, żelazna yankesowska jej natura odrazu przyszła do siebie. „Ci ludzie nie wyglądają, jakby nam chcieli zrobić krzywdę“ — odezwała się do Stephensa. — „Wierzę, że mają jakieś religijne zasady i to, co jest złe dla nas, jest złe i dla nich.“ Stephens zaprzeczył głową w milczeniu. Widział śmierć chłopców-oślarzy, — ona nie widziała. „Może jesteśmy przeznaczeni, aby ich sprowadzić na lepszą drogę“ — mówiła starsza pani. — „Może nas zesłano umyślnie, abyśmy spełnili dobry czyn w stosunku do nich.“ Gdyby nie wzgląd na siostrzenicę, jej energiczny charakter gotów był już sławić możność nawracania Chartumu i zamienienia Omdurmanu w mały, skanalizowany o szerokich ulicach odwzór miast Nowej Anglji. „Wiedzą państwo o czem myślę cały czas?“ — spytała Sadie. — „Pamiętacie tę świątynię, którą zwiedzaliśmy. Kiedy to było? Prawda, dziś rano!“ Wszyscy troje wydali okrzyk zdziwienia. Tak, to było dziś rano, a zdawało się, gdzieś, śród dalekich wspomnień ich życia, tak wielka była zmiana, takie przemożne myśli przeżyli od tej godziny. Jechali w milczeniu, przejęci owem dziwnem rozszerzeniem się czasu, wreszcie Stephens zwrócił uwagę Sadie, że nie dokończyła swojego zdania. „Ach, prawda! Myślałam o malowidle na ścianie tej świątyni. Pamiętają państwo tę trzodę jeńców, wleczonych za nogę przy wozie wielkiego króla? Jak opłakanie wyglądali wobec prowadzących ich wojowników. Ktoby mógł, — ktoby mógł przypuścić, że po trzech godzinach podzielimy ich los? A pan Headingly...?“ — Odwróciła twarz i rozpłakała się. „Przestań, Sadie“ — uspakajała ją ciotka — „pamiętaj, co ksiądz przed chwilą tłomaczył, że wszyscy jesteśmy bezpieczni w ręku Boga. Jak pan sądzi, gdzie my teraz jesteśmy? Czerwony rożek Baedeckera zawsze jeszcze wystawał z kieszeni adwokata, bo rabusie nie mieli po co go zabierać. Spojrzał nań. „Jeżeli mi go tylko zostawią, wynotuję sobie parę rzeczy. Mam ogólne pojęcie o okolicy, ponieważ wczoraj naszkicowałem sobie mapkę. Rzeka płynie z południa na północ, więc my musimy jechać prosto na zachód. Sądzę, że obawa pogoni nie pozwala im trzymać się Nilu. Przypominam sobie, że istnieje droga karawan równoległa do rzeki, mniej więcej na siedemdziesiąt mil w głąb kraju. Jeżeli nie zmienimy kierunku, jutro dojedziemy do niej. Przechodzi koło linji źródeł. Od strony Egiptu, o ile się nie mylę, zaczyna się w Assiout. Drugi jej koniec dochodzi do kraju derwiszów. Zatem może...“ Tu słowa jego przerwał wysoki, ostry krzyk, który nagle przeszedł w potok zmąconych wyrazów bez znaczenia, powtarzających się w obłąkańczych nawrotach. Wypieki pociemniały na policzkach księdza Stuarta, oczy były bezmyślne, ale pełne blasku i jadąc, ani na chwilę nie przestał bełkotać. Dobra matka Przyroda! Nie pozwala dzieci swoich zbytnio poniewierać, jakby mówiła: „tego już za wiele, — zraniona noga, spękane wargi, wylękła, udręczona myśl. Niechże do mnie myśl ta na czas pewien przyjdzie, nim znów jej siedziba nie stanie się jaką była.“ I tak przynęca myśl do Nirwany obłędu, a tymczasem małe pracownice komórki mozolą się i zabiegają, aby dla powrotu przysposobić siedzibę. Jeśli kiedy uderzy was zasłona okrucieństwa, jaką nosi na sobie przyroda, postarajcie się przebić ją wejrzeniem, a niejednokrotnie błyśnie wam z pod niej dobre, łagodne oblicze. Straże arabskie patrzyły wielkiemi oczami na ten nagły wyskok księdza, bo wydawał się im szaleństwem, a dla arabów szaleństwo jest zjawiskiem przerażającem i nadprzyrodzonem. Jeden z jeźdźców wysunął się naprzód i zamienił parę zdań z emirem. Wróciwszy, powiedział coś towarzyszom i dwaj z nich podjechali do księdza, towarzysząc z obu stron jego wielbłądowi, jak gdyby pilnowali, żeby z niego nie spadł. Przyjazny murzyn zbliżył się do pułkownika i coś mu szepnął. „Zatrzymamy się za chwilę“ — oznajmił Cochrane Belmontowi. „Chwała Bogu. Dadzą nam może wody. Niepodobna tak dłużej wytrzymać.“ „Powiedziałem Tippy Tillemu, że jeżeli nam pomoże, postaram się, by go znowu przyjęto do Bim-Baszy. Zdaje się być dobrej woli, byle tylko coś mógł. Boże mój, widzi pan — rzeka!“ Do tej chwili, droga ich szła po nawianych piaskiem krzesanicach z poszarpanemi stokami tak, że trudno było pojąć, w jaki sposób wielbłąd może się na nie wspinać; teraz otworzyła się szeroka, falista przestrzeń, pocięta pasami okrągłego żwiru, które dochodziły aż do błękitnych wzgórz na widnokręgu. Bronzowe garby tych pasów na żółtym piachu były tak regularne, że wyglądały jak ciemne bałwany burzącego się wściekle na głębinach morza. Tu i ówdzie czepiała się kamieni jakaś licha kępka wielbłądziej trawki, podobnej do zielonej szałwii. Spalona równia i błękitnawe wzgórza — nic więcej oko widzieć nie mogło. Za nimi leżały świeżo przebyte zjeżone skały z pomarańczowemi żlebami piasku. A gdzieś daleko wąska smużka zielona znaczyła linję rzeki. Jakim lubym chłodem kusiła ta cudna zieleń w oślepłej, potwornej dziczy! W jednym punkcie sterczała nad nią skała, — przeklęta skała, która sprowadziła ich nieszczęście. Za nią rzeka zakręcała i słońce lśniło na wodzie. O! ta lśniąca płynność i budzące się zwierzęce apetyty, brutalne pożądania, które w tej chwili zawładnęły ich duszą! Stracili rodziny, ojczyznę, wolność, wszystko — ale woda! woda! woda! — o tem jednem tylko myśleć byli zdolni. Ksiądz Stuart w obłąkaniu swojem zaczął wyć o pomarańcze i nad ich siły było słuchać jego krzyków. Jedynie twardy, surowy irlandczyk okazał się wyższy nad cielesne pożądania. Miejsce, w którem się rzeka błyszczy, musi być niedaleko Halfy i może żona jego jest w tej chwili tam, gdzie on patrzy. Nacisnął kapelusz na oczy i jechał w ponurem milczeniu, przygryzając twardego wąsa. Słońce powoli skłaniało się ku zachodowi i cienie ich poczęły włóczyć się od strony, w którą rwały się ich serca. Ochłodziło się, zerwał się powiew pustynny i szemrał po sfalowanej równinie. Emir na czele pochodu przywołał do siebie adjutanta i obaj wypatrywali z pod podniesionych do czoła dłoni jakiegoś granicznego znaku. Wielbłąd naczelnika, pochrząkując z zadowolenia, obsunął się raptownie na kolana, potem na zady i upadał w trzech łamanych szarpnięciach, aż dopóki całym brzuchem nie przywarł do ziemi. Każdy z następnych, doszedłszy do tego samego punktu, przyklękał podobnie, wreszcie wszystkie leżały wyciągnięte pod sznur. Jeźdźcy pozeskakiwali z siodeł i rozłożyli przed wierzchowcami szmaty z sieczką, bo żaden dobrze wychowany wielbłąd nie będzie jadł z ziemi. W pogodnych oczach zwierząt, w ich spokojnym, powściągliwym sposobie jedzenia i we wdzięcznych ruchach było coś kobiecego i układnego, jak gdyby w samem sercu pustyni stróżowały podżyłe, a schludne dziewice. Na jeńców nikt nie zwracał uwagi, ani na mężczyzn, ani na kobiety, o ucieczce przecie nie mogło być mowy. Emir podszedł raz do nich, głaskał palcami kruczo-czarną brodę i przypatrywał się im w zamyśleniu ciemnemi, groźnemi oczyma. Panna Adams zauważyła z przerażeniem, że wzrok jego ciągle kieruje się ku Sadie. Widząc ich cierpienie, wydał rozkaz i murzyn przyniósł łagiew z wodą. Była ciepła i mętna, przeszła zapachem skóry, ale jakąż rozkosz dała ich spiekłym podniebieniom!... Emir powiedział coś krótko do dragomana i odszedł. „Panie i panowie...“ — zaczął Manzor, wpadając z nawyku w dawny ton, ale spojrzenie pułkownika wtłoczyło mu słowa z powrotem do gardła. Wybuchnął wtedy długą, płaczliwą samoobroną: „Co miałem robić? “ — jęczał. — „Nóż czułem już na samej szyi.“ „Poczujesz stryczek na szyi, jak tylko będziemy w Egipcie“ — warknął dziko Cochrane. — „Tymczasem...“ „Słusznie, pułkowniku“ — wdał się Belmont — „ale w naszym własnym interesie jest wiedzieć, co mówił naczelnik.“ „Co do mnie, nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tem plugastwem.“ „Za daleko pan idzie. Powinniśmy usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia.“ Cochrane wzruszył ramionami. Skutkiem dzisiejszych przejść stał się drażliwy i musiał zagryźć wargi, żeby powstrzymać cierpką odpowiedź. Oddalił się zwolna sztywnym, wojskowym chodem. „Zatem, co mówił?“ — zapytał Belmont, patrząc na dragomana równie surowo, jak pułkownik. „Zdaje się być trochę lepiej usposobiony, niż poprzednio. Powiedział, że gdyby miał więcej wody, dałby nam, ale sam jest zaopatrzony niedostatecznie. Mówi, że jutro dojedziemy do źródeł Selima i wszyscy będziemy mieli wody poddostatkiem. Wielbłądy także.“ „Czy nie powiedział, jak długo będziemy tu stali?“ „To tylko krótki postój“ — mówił — „zaraz ruszymy. O, panie!...“ „Milcz!“ — huknął Irlandczyk i zaczął na nowo obliczenia. Jeżeli wszystko poszło jak myślał, jeżeli żona umiała wpłynąć na gnuśnego kapitana i natychmiast dano znać do Halfy, to pogoń powinna już być w drodze. Egipskie oddziały wielbłądzie i konne, powinny przy księżycu iść prędzej i lepiej niż w dzień. Wiedział, że w Halfie był zwyczaj, iż trzymano przynajmniej jeden szwadron gotowy do wymarszu. Był kiedyś na obiedzie w koszarach i oficerowie mówili, jak prędko mogą puścić się w drogę. Pokazywali mu naczynia z wodą i paszą, przygotowane przy każdym wielbłądzie i podziwiał świetną organizację, nie przeczuwając ani na mgnienie, ile to dla niego zaważy. Stać się to wszystko powinno na jakąś godzinę przedtem, zanim ruszą z obecnego postoju. Będzie więc to godzina na czysto zarobiona. Może jutro rano... Myśli jego zostały w straszny sposób przerwane. Pułkownik, rzucając się jak warjat, ukazał się na szczycie najbliższej wydmy, u rąk jego wisieli dwaj arabowie. Twarz miał purpurową ze wzburzenia, szarpał się i wił w nieludzkim wysiłku, aby się oswobodzić. — „Przeklęci zbrodniarze!“ — ryczał, a zobaczywszy towarzyszów, zawołał wielkim głosem: — „Zabili Cecila Browna!“ Rzecz tak się miała. W napadzie podrażnienia Cochrane zawlókł się na najbliższą wyniosłość i zobaczył w kotlince z drugiej strony grupę wielbłądów, a za niemi głośno krzyczących, rozgniewanych ludzi. Środek sceny stanowił Brown, blady, z ciężkiemi powiekami, podkręconym, ostrym wąsikiem, leniwy jak zawsze. Już uprzednio rabusie przeszukali mu kieszenie, ale teraz postanowili ściągnąć z niego ubranie, żeby się przekonać, czy czegoś nie ukrył. Ohydny murzyn w srebrnych kolczykach wykrzywiał się i szwargotał w samą twarz młodemu dyplomacie. Niezamącony spokój Browna i jego obojętne oczy wydały się pułkownikowi czemś bohaterskiem i niemal nadludzkiem. Rozpięli mu ubranie, wielka czarna łapa murzyna wsunęła mu się na plecy i rozdarła koszulę aż do pasa. Na odgłos rozdzieranego płótna i pod dotknięciem chamskiej dłoni ten człowiek, wykwintny w każdym calu, ten skończony twór dziewiętnastego wieku, wyszedł z równowagi i stał się dzikim w zapasach z dzikimi. Ogień zalał mu twarz, nozdrza rozdęły się, szczękał zębami jak w febrze. A oczy, te wiecznie senne lub łagodnie mrugające oczy, zaczęły miotać płomienie. Rzucił się na murzyna i począł go okładać słabo, ale z pasją, tak jakby biła kobieta: ze zgiętym łokciem i otwartą dłonią. Murzyn uchylił się na mgnienie, zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem wściekłości, ale zaraz z gwałtownym rykiem dobył noża z pod szerokiego rękawa i waląc nim na oślep przed siebie, trafił pod wysunięte ramię przeciwnika. Brown przysiadł pod ciosem i zaczął kaszlać, przeraźliwie kaszlać, zanosząc się w ustawicznych spazmach, jak człowiek, który się zachłysnął przy jedzeniu. Po chwili jego płonące policzki zaczęły blednąc, z krtani dobywało się jakieś bulgoczące rzężenie, wreszcie, uderzywszy się ręką po ustach, zwalił się na bok. Murzyn chrząknął z zadowolenia i wsunął z powrotem nóż pod rękaw. Tymczasem dwuch arabów chwyciło dygoczącego w bezsilnej złości pułkownika i zawlokło z powrotem ku towarzyszom. Skrępowano mu ręce postronkami i ciśnięto, pełnego niemej goryczy, tuż przy obłąkanym niekonformiście. Tak poszedł Headingly, poszedł Cecil Brown i napół przytomne oczy towarzyszów przechodziły od jednej bladej twarzy ku drugiej, śledząc kto teraz z kolei ubędzie z płochego korowodu jeźdźców, na których dziś rano patrzono z pokładu Koroska, gdy wyruszali na tle modrego nieba poranku. Dwuch z nich już nie stało, a trzeci postradał zmysły. Przejażdżka dla przyjemności doszła chyba do zenitu. Fardet, francuz, siedział sam, z brodą opartą na rękach, z łokciami na kolanach, wpatrzony z rozpaczą w pustynię. Magle Belmont zobaczył, że się zrywa i zadziera głowę jak pies, kiedy usłyszy nieznajome kroki. Nachylił twarz, podniósł do oczu splecione palce i wytężył wzrok w kierunku dalekich pagórków na wschodzie. Belmont poszedł za nim spojrzeniem i... Tak, niezawodnie, coś się tam ruszało! Widział połysk metalu i rozwiewne plamy białego ubrania. Derwisz, stojący na czatach, dwa razy obrócił wielbłądem na znak niebezpieczeństwa i dał strzał w powietrze. Jeszcze odgłos nie dogasł, kiedy już wszyscy siedzieli na siodłach, arabowie i murzyni. Znowu chwila, a wielbłądy były na nogach i zaczęły iść wolno w kierunku niebezpieczeństwa. Kilku zbrojnych ludzi otoczyło jeńców, nabijając w ich oczach karabiny, jak gdyby dla pogróżki. „Przebóg, ludzie na wielbłądach!“ — krzyknął Cochrane. Wszystkich mąk swych zapomniał na widok nadjeżdżających. — „To muszą być nasi!!“ — W ogólnem zamieszaniu udało mu się uwolnić ręce z postronków, któremi były skrępowane. „Są żwawsi, niżem przypuszczał,“ — mówił Belmont, z oczyma błyszczącemi z pod krzaczastych brwi. — „Przybywają o dobre dwie godziny wcześniej, aniżeśmy mieli prawo oczekiwać. Hurrah! Monsieur Fardet, ça va bien, n’est — ce pas?“ „''Hurrah! Hurrah! Merveilleusement bien! Vivent les Anglais! Vivent les Anglais!“ — wył podniecony francuz, kiedy czoło kolumny wielbłądów zaczęło się wychylać z za skał. „Uważajmy!“ — wołał do Belmonta pułkownik. — „Mogą nas jeszcze zabić, skoro zobaczą, że wszystko stracone. Znam ich obyczaje, musimy być przygotowani na wszystko. Czy może pan wziąć na siebie tego jednookiego zbira? Ja sobie zastrzegam tamtego wielkiego murzyna, jeżeli tylko uda mi się go ścisnąć! Panie adwokacie, pan musi robić to samo co my. ''Monsieur Fardet, comprenez-vous? II est nécessaire. Musimy zabić tych chamów, zanim rzucą się na nas. Ty, dragomanie, powiedz obu sudańczykom, że mają być gotowi... ale, ale...“ — słowa jego załamały się w szept i zachwiał się na nogach. „To Arabowie...“ — wybełkotał nie swoim głosem. Z całego ciężkiego dnia ta chwila była najcięższa. Szczęśliwy ksiądz Stuart leżał w piachu, plecami do wielbłąda i chichotał się radośnie z jakiegoś figlika, którego mu spłatały małe robotnice — komóreczki, zabiegając koło naprawy domu. Na twarzy jego malowało się rozbawienie i uciecha. Ale inni... — jakże strasznie czuli się wszyscy w tej chwili! Kobiety płakały. Mężczyźni zapadli znowu w drętwotę, gorszą od łez. Fardet rzucił się twarzą na ziemię, wstrząsany bezłzawym szlochem. Arabowie dali salwę na powitanie przyjaciół, tamci, wydostawszy się na otwartą przestrzeń, odpowiedzieli na powitania, podrzucając w powietrze strzelby i dzidy. Było ich mniej niż pierwszych, nie więcej nad trzydziestu ludzi, ubrania mieli takie same, czerwone turbany na głowie obok łaciastych kaftanów. Jeden trzymał białą chorągiewkę z nagryzmolonym czerwonym napisem. Ale coś było, co odrywało oczy i myśli jeńców od tych szczegółów. Wszystkich jedna trwoga chwyciła za serce i wszyscy milczeli pod tem samem wrażeniem. W szeregu wojowników pustyni dojrzeli jakąś chwiejącą się postać... „Kto tam jest z nimi?“ — przemówił wreszcie Stephens. — „Niech panie patrzą, to napewno kobieta!“. Ktoś siedział na wielbłądzie, ale niepodobna było rozpoznać. Aż kiedy oba oddziały zetknęły się, jeźdźcy rozstąpili się nagle i wtedy prawda wyszła na jaw niezbicie. „To biała kobieta!“ „Statek wzięty!“ Belmont wydał krzyk, który wzbił się ponad wszystko: „Nora! najdroższa! — Nie bój się! Jestem tutaj i nic mi się nie stało!“. ----